Taste of blood
by AlexUdinov
Summary: 17 year old Deana Rosette get a nasty surprise when she open the front door to hers and shes mothers  home ,her mother is loyal to the fellowship of sun   church and Eric Northman takes her away from her mother as Punishment, will eric kill her or turn he
1. Chapter 1

True Blood .

Alert : True blood do not belong to me .

TASTE OF BLOOD

Chapter 1: Deana Rosette

People called me Rose back in Phoenix I had friends a boyfriend Sean but that's all gone now because we had to move to hole called Bon temps I hate my mother for that.

My mother is Laura Rosette and she is loyal member of the Fellowship of sun church.

My father left my mother when I was one years old and I don't know who he is only that he is from Sweden.

Just now me and my mother is on run

from a vampire my mother pissed off and I thinking she should really think about her 17 year old daughter who has been move around so often that she think that its no idea to pack up the boxes.

The Clock is 01.03 I should have been home 23.00 but I don't really care because I hate when my mother trying to control me I really do and I wish I know my father because I want to know the man I hate so much not only because he left my mother but he also left me behind.

My mother I hate and love the same time but I cant love a father who abandon me I can only feel hate and despite maybe my long last father has his reason to leave maybe he was murdered maybe he didn't was ready to be a father I don't know his reason doesn't matter for me. When was little kid I use to look up in the stars and imagined fathers voice his looks and dreaming that he one day would return to me

and that he didn't hade a choice but leaving ous and that he never forgot ous and that he always loved me.

But as I grown older I realized that would never happened.

Now had to walk homer before my mother calls the

Police the walk go fast and when I opens the front door I

Got a nasty surprise….


	2. Chapter 2

Taste Of blood

Alert: True blood do not belongs to me.

Kapitel 3: Penalty awarded

Now I have really big problems and he said he knows who my father is? How can a vampire bastard know who he is when he has not bothered to know his own daughter. My father is a large single joke and the truth is that I do not know if I can forgive him for not have been involved in my upbringing and protected me and my mother and for having allowed me and my mother escape so many times. I remember when I was 15 and the church had kidnapped a vampire and I thought it was wrong and acquitted the vampire and the only thanks I got from the vampire was a black eye from Steve. During yelling that I got from my mother happened to say too much and she said one thing about my dad. She had never talked much about my father a lot before, and she said you are just like your father a weak and very disappointing to daughter and I who do it all for you I am. I even fleeing from city to city because I love you so much and everything is your father's fault. Until I was 15 I thought we ran away from vampires for the mother is in a church that hates vampires also because my mother has killed type 16 vampires. I Confess My mother is a vampire mass murderers and for her death is not enough they have to take something she loves and she loves me so here I am in a cold hell of a place. I woke up from my thoughts exactly when the magistern is saying his sentence

- In order to have killed 15 vampires and to the woman in question is a member of the fellowship of the sun church I sentence her to death, and for such a thing is death Lightly but she can not get away so easy. Before she dies, she will look at when her daughter becomes one of us. Who among you here wants another child? I look around me and see that many raise their hands and the magistern should just choose a vampire when Eric says I do it. I am so afraid that I miss what he answers, but before everything goes black so I feel a sharp pain in the neck and the vampire sucking my blood and the last thing I hear before everything goes black, my mother cryes so full of despair, it hurts my heart. My heart is struggling to not give up but I know it's too late.

Review

AN: Hey everyone I know that chapter is short but when I saw your reviews I wrote Chapter 3, I would really have been waiting a while but it is the story is fun to write. If you want you can give me tips on what you think the father should be and who? For I can not think of too many good ideas at the Chamber, and thanks for all the nice comments, I will continue soon with the story and you can read if you want my other story about Nikita.

and I will be happy to take in ideas but it is not certain that I use them.


	3. Chapter 3

Taste of Blood.

Alert: i do not own True Blood and i am not making any money of this story,

Chapter 3 NEW BORN;

When I open my eyes again, everything is black and I'm trying to stand up but I'm stuck and when the earth falls on my face, I understand that I have been buried alive but I do not know why but I know I have to get out from my grave.

I'm starting to dig myself up with my bare hands and it amazes me how fast it is and how strong I was, I dug me up like I was on the beach on a hot summer day and I hold my breath and go up to the surface to take a few renewing breath so easily it was as easy as if the earth were of water,

The first thing I see when I come to the surface is a blond tall man and somehow it feels like I've seen him before, but I shake off my sense,

He looks at me for a few seconds and then says Deanne rosette I'm Eric Northman sheriffe of area 5 and your maker

What? maker I answer back, I wonder if I've got the lead role in a new scary horror movie but I will not give in without a fight.

I made you a vampire Deanna welcome to your new world, a world of many nights;

- Is this some sick joke or something?

- No,

- You, your arrogant blond giant, you know who my mother is? She is a member of the fellowship of the sun? they kill vampires so beware!

after I screamed at him, I start walking away from him, but he immediately grasps hold of me.

- Be careful with your worlds, and i am your maker and you do what I say!

Many hours later, after we have taken a meal, a basement prisoner stood on the menu, we went to Eric's house.

The house was a 30 minute drive away from Fangtasia and the house that looks more like a giant house has a large garden with a lot of forest.

During the entire ride, we talked nothing except that he said I'll stay in my room until the sun rises because he has business to ensure,

When we come into the house I am met by a giant hall with a long staircase and the interior reminds me of the Vikings, there are small details in the house that resembles or comes from the Vikings.

My room is upstairs and it is large and decorated in black and red.

There is a large bed and a flatscreen television and a large closet filled with clothes.

I got Pam to fix clothes for you, she undertook the task with great pleasure, after all she may purchase new shoes.

I turn around and say to Eric Northman, I knew that you stood behind me,

Eric does not respond but he goes to the window and there is a control and he shows what buttons I should press to pull up what looked like a Venetian blind that prevents sunlight from entering the room seconds after Eric went out of my room .

I turn on the TV and see that there is a program that allows me to watch any movie or tv show I choose and I choose to watch charmed, one of my favorite TV series it is about three witches Prue, Piper , Phoebe.

While I was watching the first episode, I decide to take a proper shower and changing into pyjams because I could just wash me in the sink at Fangtasia because their shower was apparently broken.

I go into the walk-in closet and see a lot of different clothes from latex suits and dresses as if I will put on them to me, and it will not happen but luckily there were also regular jeans and cotton clothing are also common elegant dresses and sleepwear , underwear, denim jackets, leather jackets, shoes in various styles and colors, also in the back of the closet is a mirror with a white wide table with a mirror and a wall outlet is on the road and a chair.

I go back and check and on the table are a lot of makeup and a flat iron and hair products and a note from Pam.

Deanna darling,

I hope that you will be satisfied with this closet, but I must say I am disappointed in Eric he could have given me more time to go shopping think of all the shoes I could have purchased,

Pam

I'll take me a pair of black pajama pants in silk and an associated top and goes into the bathroom, also present in the room and the bathroom is also large with a soaking tub, a princess would have been able to have this room.

I begin to undress me and when I come to the bra, I notice that my iPhone is still in my black bra and it is still silent and I see I have 4 missed calls from Steve and I the best thing I've still nearly full battery, I turn off the cell phone to conserve battery power.

I lie in the bathtub and think of my plan, I'll try to stay up after the sun rises and when Eric is sleeping and I will call and send my gps signals to Steve or I can just tell him that I will probably spend a lot part time at a bar called Fangtasia, Steve will come and take me away from this hell-hole.

Later I go and watch Charmed and fighting against the sun, it is difficult almost impossible and it feels like I'm going to faint when anything and blood starts to flow from below my eyes, but somehow I find inner strength I succeed and when I'm sure that Eric is sleeping, I take the phone that I have hidden under the cushions and call Steve.

-Hello this is Steve Newton

- Steve is Deanna,

Read, Enjoy Rewiev,

check out my blog it is about my fanfictions,

.se/

i do know this chapter is short but i am not so good on writing long ones.

hey i am looking for a beta for this story and my harru Potter and Dumbledore's secret story pm me if you are intrested


End file.
